Cálida Navidad
by Sabastu
Summary: Jellal buscaba a Erza y la encuentra cuando menos lo esperaba, además está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera nota que ella está totalmente desnuda. ¿Para qué le buscaba Jellal? ¿Esa cálida navidad les regalará a ambos la oportunidad de desnudar sus almas por completo? One Shot basado libremente en el Manga Especial Navideño 2015. ¡Por un mundo con más JERZA! .o.)9 ¡Merry X-Mas!


.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Este One Shot no lo planeaba escribir pero desde la tarde no sale de mi cabeza así que entre las visitas familiares y las llamadas de navidad lo he ido escribiendo. xDD Acá todavía faltan unos veinte minutos para que se acabe el 25 así que creo que lo terminé a tiempo.

 **Editado** : Mientras lo subía se pasó de la media noche. 7,7

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Basado libremente en el capítulo Especial De Navidad 2015.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo**.

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **.**

 **~*°* CÁLIDA NAVIDAD *°*~**

 **.**

* * *

Fue expulsado hacia el frío exterior.

Con bufanda y abrigo en mano recibió el frio de los copos de nieve que caían como suaves plumas esa tarde en una de las calles más tranquilas de Magnolia. Jellal Fernandes no había terminado de asimilar el que la dulce Meredy lo echase del comedor de la posada cuando escuchó que le gritaba divertida:

― **¡Y cuéntale todo con detalle! ¡Te lo encargo~!** ―el hombre de cabello azul parpadeó confuso pero luego entendió lo que quería decir su compañera de gremio. Ella quería que él le contase a Erza que todos los integrantes de Crime Sorcière habían sido indultados por el Consejo Mágico luego de que fuesen una pieza clave en la batalla contra Álvarez, aunque Meredy debería saber muy bien que Erza ya sabría tal cosa; después de todo fue gracias a todos los gremios legales que los casos de ellos fueron re analizados por el Consejo, y obviamente los Maestros de los gremios ya les deberían de haber avisado. Aunque eso solo había sido hacía un par de días. Jellal estaba por responderle a la pelirosa cuando ella agregó―: **¡Y más te vale que le entregues lo que pasaste a comprar en aquella tienda en Crocus!** ―y sin darle más tiempo para salir de su vergüenza al haber sido descubierto mientras compraba tal cosa, la mujer cerró la puerta principal de la posada y lo dejó allí, en medio de los copos de nieve.

El sol ya casi se terminaba de ocultar.

 _Era Noche Buena._

Sin tardar más se colocó la bufanda y se puso el largo abrigo.

 _Suspiró._

Si era sincero consigo mismo quería ver a Erza con las mismas e inmensas ganas con las que a la vez no quería verla. Cada vez era más difícil no querer decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, desde esa vez en que se adormecieron juntos en aquel atardecer, cada vez era más doloroso mantenerla lejos de él.

 _No quería seguir luchando contra eso…_

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cálido abrigo y su mano chocó con una pequeña caja, la sacó y se dio cuenta de que Meredy decía en serio eso de ir a entregarle a Erza el regalo que había comprado para ella. No sabía que lo había llevado a esa tienda a comprarlo, pero cuando habían pasado en la mañana por allí y lo había visto en la vitrina no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que era perfecto para ella.

 _Comenzó a caminar._

Miró hacia el cielo y dejó que los copos de nieve cayeran sobre él, se sintió vivo al recibir la suave y helada precipitación invernal en su cara.

 _«Tan blancos y puros»_ pensó.

Y desde hacía bastante tiempo Jellal ya no se sentía tan sucio y pecador como para rehuir de las cosas que le recordaban la bondad del mundo.

 _¿Habría empezado a perdonarse?_

Recordaba que las palabras de Ultear cada vez se le hacían más fáciles de comprender _"Crime Sorcière se creó para poder redimirnos de nuestros pecados, no para pagarlos eternamente"_ Ultear lo había dejado claro, se trataba de redención no de castigo eterno.

 _Se detuvo de pronto._

Se dio cuenta que sin percatarse sus piernas se habían encaminado hacia el gremio de las hadas, ahora solo debía continuar y doblar en la esquina y lo tendría de frente. Inspiró hondo y dejó que volviesen a actuar por si solas ―o al menos eso quería pensar―, inmediatamente sus piernas lo llevaron hacia el lugar que era como el hogar de la pelirroja.

― **¿No hay nadie?** ―sorprendido miró las puertas cerradas del lugar y la falta de iluminación del interior _«¿Apenas y son las siete de la noche y está cerrado?»_ ― **¿Habrán ido a celebrar a otro lugar?** ―se preguntó a sí mismo mientras una pequeña desazón se acumulaba en su pecho, después de todo se había abandonado a la voluntad de sus piernas para llegar hasta allí, si se abandonaba a ellas nuevamente no sabría donde lo llevarían ésta vez. Miró de nuevo al ahora oscuro y nublado cielo y decidió que dar un paseo nocturno le haría bien, además, _―_ aunque nunca admitiría que esto otro era la verdadera razón― estaba seguro que Fairy Tail sería fácil de encontrar dado que era un gremio extremadamente alegre ―eufemismo para bullicioso y destructor― y allí estaría la hermosa ―y temible― Titania imponiendo el orden.

 _Se puso en marcha._

La nieve continuaba cayendo y el viento aumentaba con las horas, cada vez hacia más frio y a cada minuto la desazón en su pecho aumentaba. El azulado se negaba a pensar que estaba empezando a molestarle el no poder encontrar al gremio más bullicioso que existía ―incluso más que el suyo propio―. Hecho demasiado raro por sí solo. Prácticamente había recorrido medio pueblo y no había rastro de ninguno de los miembros de Fairy Tail

« _¿Acaso se han ido todos de viaje?»_

Se negó a darle más cuerda a esa pensamiento y continuó caminando, solo deteniéndose un rato para tomar algo para calentarse en un pequeño bar cerca de la librería BookLand. Allí aprovechó para seguir pensando en por qué se sentía tan extraño, no es como si estuviese faltando a una promesa o algo. Erza probablemente ni sabía que él estaba en Magnolia y mucho menos que tenía un regalo para ella, porque siendo sinceros, nunca habían pasado una navidad juntos y no había razón para que él le hubiese comprado un regalo; aunque bueno, cuando lo pensaba bien trataba de convencerse que al ser _amigos_ y el que ella se hubiese vuelto amiga ―familia― de los miembros de su gremio, no era algo extraño que él decidiese darle un pequeño detalle por su continúo apoyo y por su _amistad._

 _Miró el reloj._

Se levantó de la mesa luego de tomarse la jarra de cerveza, pagó la cuenta y dejó que sus piernas lo volviesen a guiar de forma involuntaria, eran las nueve de la noche y ya le quedaba menos de la mitad de Magnolia por recorrer, pasó por la estación de tren, por el hospital y la farmacia Mag.

 _Nada._

Sus piernas se movieron hacia la repostería donde sintió el corazón acelerarse ya que sabía que ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de la pelirroja, Erza se lo había dicho una vez que se habían encontrado para planear la estrategia para eliminar al gremio oscuro de Avatar.

 _«Un regalo de la casualidad»_ Aceptó para sí mismo al recordar el percance con aquel actor enmascarado que los terminó juntando luego de que Fairy Tail se disolviese por un tiempo.

Desde que la había encontrado sin esperárselo y luego ella había decidido ayudarles, Jellal había notado que a pesar de la convicción de la pelirroja de que esa disolución de su gremio acabaría pronto, la tristeza que le producía estar lejos de las personas con las que había creado lazos tan irrompibles le dolía, por eso el azulado cada vez que terminaban alguna reunión para aclarar detalles o informar de avances, le preguntaba por cosas de Magnolia y de Fairy Tail. Y una noche en que Richard le ayudó a aclarar ciertas cosas con las que él luchaba, terminó ofreciéndole su compañía y la de su gremio como un hogar al que poder recurrir, y mientras hacía guardia junto a ella en la fogata, el brillo de su hermosa luz propia aumentó y desde entonces, cada vez que se encontraban y hacían guardia pasaban hablando sobre sus vidas y no se daban cuenta que pasaban horas hablando de ellos mismos; detalles de la vida de cada uno que las diferentes circunstancias habían hecho que se perdiesen ante la magnanimidad de los grandes eventos en sus vidas.

 _Y eran esos detalles los que los habían unido más._

Algo demasiado irónico cuando se suponía que él buscaba la manera de mantenerla lejos, casi parecido a la ironía al ver el reloj cerca del parque de la puerta sur marcando casi la once de las noche y se olvidase por completo de que sus piernas lo llevaban contra su voluntad y se obligó a recorrer el camino hasta Fairy Hills.

Quería verla.

Necesitaba verla.

Tenía que verla.

 _Ya su papel en esa obra del mentiroso y la actriz no podía prolongarse más._

Llegó a su destino y pateó una piedra que estaba en la calzada. Nada. Apagado. De nuevo no la encontraba. Miró al cielo y frunció el ceño.

 _¿Es que acaso el destino siempre lo trataría de esa manera?_

 _¿Era su payaso personal, tal vez?_

― **¡Maldición!** ―molesto como casi nunca se permitía estarlo ―ya que el azulado pensaba que no tenía derecho a tal emoción debido a su pasado lleno de pecados― se encaminó de nuevo al centro, pasó por los baños públicos, y otra vez pasó por el gremio pero éste seguía apagado. Observó que la poca gente que pasaba junto a él lo veía con algo de miedo y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que no tenía la capucha del abrigo puesta. Era curioso porque tantos años de ocultamiento habían hecho que taparse el rostro fuese algo automático, pero en todo el día eso no se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

 _No le importó._

Él había sido un criminal con el cerebro lavado y también un mago renegado, pero eso era ya historia antigua, _«¡Que se acostumbren a verme!»_ pensó frustrado, después de todo él ya había llegado a la resolución de que dejaría de huir, así que continuó caminando con el rostro a la libre. El peliazul con el rojo tatuaje en su mejilla no imaginaba que la gente no huía de su faz ―que era tan llamativa como atractiva _―_ si no que huían de su mirada afilada que mostraba lo molesto que estaba por no poder ni siquiera entregar el regalo de navidad para la persona más importante en su vida.

 _Ya casi era medianoche._

Dobló en una esquina y pateó la nieve perdiendo toda esperanza, el frío había aumentado y probablemente Erza no se encontraba en Magnolia _«¡Ojalá hubiese pensado en localizarla con la lácrima portátil!»_ Era lo que se recriminaba mientras se encaminaba a la posaba donde estaban sus compañeros de gremio; sin embargo, al subir de nuevo su mirada al cielo algo le llamó la atención, un letrero de madera en la esquina de los edificios en frente de él que indicaban el nombre de la siguiente calle **―Calle Fresa…** ―leyó en un susurro y se encamino allí porque simplemente eso le recordaba a Erza, a esa vez que recolectaron fresas silvestres juntos y terminaron descansando uno al lado del otro, a esas veces en que Meredy y Sorano compraban pastel cuando planeaban junto con ella la caída de gremios oscuros.

 _«¿Cuántas veces nos reunimos en ese año en que Fairy Tail estuvo separado?»_

No lo recordaba, habían sido muchas.

La calle estaba oscura. Solo las débiles farolas iluminaban la calzada y él no paraba de pensar que era una tontería seguir con esa búsqueda, tal vez todo Fairy Tail se había ido a celebrar a la Isla Tenrou, tal vez volverían en la mañana o tarde del veinticinco y allí podría encontrarla, o tal vez le dirían dónde estaba y la vería otro día. Era un buen plan e igual podría mandarle el regalo con alguien.

 _Pero no._

Él quería entregarle el regalo como era debido, en el día indicado y con la intensión sin ocultar, así que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se permitió quejarse de tal injusticia en su contra.

 _Sinceramente pensaba que no merecía ese castigo._

Miró al frente molesto mientras una ráfaga de viento le golpeaba en la cara y lo hacía sentir como el frio se acrecentaba, de pronto algo le llamó la atención, enfocó la vista y algo tomó forma frente a él.

 _Ni siquiera parpadeó_

 _«¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Se me congeló el cerebro!»_ Esa era la explicación más lógica porque los espejismos se daban en los desiertos y no en una ciudad como Magnolia y no había manera que esa persona que lucía un gorrito de navidad fuese Erza. Miró de mala manera a la ilusión creada por su congelado cerebro y por cierta razón se tomó la libertad de imprecar contra Macbeth y sus bromas. No era justo que ahora su mente buscase castigarlo también, aunque debía admitir que su cerebro era bueno.

 _Ese rojo escarlata era perfecto._

Pero también debía de admitir que él pasaba pensando en Erza casi todos los días ―Erik era su testigo―, y ese color de cabello era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, si es que tal jerarquía existía, porque al fin y al cabo, él amaba a Erza Scarlet por completo; así que, el que su cerebro no dejara de castigarlo con ese lindo rostro sorprendido en frente suyo lo estaba cabreando verdaderamente.

 _Aparte de que era una crueldad contra su dolido corazón._

― **Ah, no… esto no…** ―la voz apenada de la ilusión frente a él lo sacó de sus negros pensamientos― **¡No es lo que tú piensas!** ―la admiración a su cerebro por dar a la ilusión el hermoso tono de voz de Erza se hizo presente pero eso solo hacia que se enojase más con él― **D-de verdad… ¡No mires!**

Se dio cuenta del tono apenado y adorable con que su cerebro había hecho hablar a la ilusión y de que ésta había desaparecido, pero su mirada bajó por sí misma hasta casi el nivel del suelo y se dio cuenta que seguía allí. Su cerebro de verdad quería restregarle en la cara sus deseos insatisfechos de ver a Erza, y el muy desgraciado le mostraba a su pelirroja agachada y temblando por el frío y…

 _«¡De-desnuda!»_

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y su cara dio paso a la sorpresa, porque después de todo « _¿Desde cuándo las ilusiones tiemblan de frío?»_ Abrió la boca al empezar a comprender la realidad que por un momento pareció ralentizarse en el tiempo como si Sawyer hubiese usado sus poderes contra su cerebro y raciocinio, y finalmente observó con más atención:

 _«¿¡Por qué diablos Erza está desnuda en medio de este frio!?»_

Sin perder ni un segundo más y aún shockeado por la sorpresa, se quitó el abrigo junto con la bufanda y velozmente se acercó a ella. Con suavidad le colocó la bufanda y la envolvió en su abrigo. Cuando se acercó a ella notó su nerviosismo, su fragancia usual a vainilla y el aroma nada sutil del alcohol haciéndole entender ―al menos en parte― la razón por la qué estaba desnuda y con solo un gorrito de Santa Claus en la cabeza en media nevada ligera en una calle solitaria de Magnolia.

 _Sonrió divertido._

Era increíble.

Solo hacía un momento en que estaba terriblemente desilusionado y molesto, pero con solo tener a Erza junto a él su ánimo ahora estaba por los cielos **―Parece que estuviste festejando muy fuerte con tus compañeros, ¿cierto?** ―le preguntó con un tono cómplice y divertido que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

― **Estoy avergonzada….** ―contestó la pelirroja quien no podía creer que Jellal la encontrase de esa manera. Nunca imaginó que al salir de la casa de Lucy totalmente desnuda se toparía con algún conocido y mucho menos con él. Sintió su cara arder al sentir como Jellal acomodaba el abrigo y acariciaba su espalda, a causa de tal acción no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ser envuelta por el aroma del hombre que significaba tanto para ella, esa fragancia a madera, cítrico, y a algo peligroso y que a pesar de eso la hacía sentir protegida y feliz.

 _Muy feliz._

Jellal la sintió temblar y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que había dejado sus manos más tiempo de lo necesario sobre la espalda de la mujer, sus palmas comenzaron a picar con la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y brindarle su propio calor, se separó de ella y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para tratar de controlar su impulso **―¿Has estado bebiendo?** ―pregunta totalmente innecesaria porque ya sabía la respuesta, pero fue la excusa perfecta para ponerse a un lado de ella mientras la mujer metía las manos en el abrigo y así observar su lindo rostro apenado.

Por fin la había encontrado y no podía evitar sentir emoción, ternura y un fuerte de deseo de no separarse de ella.

 _Nunca más._

Tal vez Meredy y Ultear tenían razón, no podía estar buscando una redención completa y a la vez estar huyendo de lo que sentía, especialmente cuando eso que sentía era justamente el sentimiento más grande de todos, el origen de la magia misma y la más grande verdad en su ser:

 _El amor._

Su amor verdadero por Erza Scarlet.

 _«¿Pero si ella ya no siente nada por mí?»_

Siempre se hacia esa pregunta, a pesar de que sabía que ella no cambiaría sus sentimientos por él aunque él no los mereciese.

 _Por eso era que siempre ese miedo lo invadía._

Cierto era que aquel día en la playa ella había estado de acuerdo con ese beso, pero él no podía evitar pensar a que se debía a la emoción del reencuentro. Un reencuentro que a él le había puesto la emoción a flor de piel porque había estado tratando de aceptar su muerte en los pasados siete años en los que había permanecido desaparecida luego del ataque de Acnologia sobre la Isla Tenrou.

 _Cuando casi se vuelve loco al pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a verle._

Pero dentro de él, muy dentro, sentía que eso no iba a ser así, y esa había sido la luz y esperanza que lo había mantenido con vida y cordura mientras los recuerdos volvían a él y en tanto trataba de enmendar sus pecados con el gremio ―y ahora familia― que terminó fundando junto con Ultear y Meredy, y que ahora había crecido y los había ayudado a encontrar la luz que habían abandonado en su pasado, una luz que para él se concentraba en su totalidad en la mujer que tenía a su lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y un puchero adorable en sus lindos labios.

 _«Fuerte y adorable»_ Esa era su Erza Scarlet.

― **Ummm** ―se sentía patosa y cohibida. Algo extraño en ella, sabía la mujer. Por lo general respondería la verdad con tranquilidad o con voz autoritaria, pero Jellal siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacerla actuar de otra manera. Con él no podía usar su armadura autoritaria, ni su armadura de sobre protección, ni la de seriedad, ni la de madurez, con él su re-equip emocional no servía, con Jellal ella solo podía ser ella misma, Erza Scarlet.

 _Y tal vez esa era la razón._

Él le había dado parte de su nombre. Parte de su identidad.

 _¿Cómo iba a engañar al hombre que la había hecho quién era?_

La luz que le dio el niño que conoció en aquella isla fue la que le brindó la fuerza para luchar y seguir viviendo desde ese momento hasta el día presente **_―_ E-so es lo que parece…** ―él la miró en silencio con tal calidez en la mirada que Erza sintió que todo el frio se iba de su cuerpo, quería decir más pero sintió miedo, porque creía que en cualquier momento Jellal buscaría la manera de ocultar eso y la alejaría para proseguir con su farsa compartida.

 _Calló_.

Jellal observó en silencio como distintas emociones cruzaron por el rostro de la pelirroja.

Las veces que se encontraron en ese pasado año ese había sido uno de sus placeres culposos. Observarla mientras ella hablaba con Meredy o con Sorano, inclusive cuando Macbeth no estaba durmiendo hablaba con ella, y ni hablar de Richard o Sawyer, y lo más sorprendente era que Erik no mostraba ninguna molestia en hablar con la respetada Titania. A veces hasta le parecía que Erza formaba parte de su equipo, pero en esos momentos se abofeteaba mentalmente para dejar de soñar despierto y mientras todos reían por alguna broma, él se retiraba de donde los demás conversaban y se aislaba en su soledad, su fortaleza y su último recurso para no terminar cometiendo lo que en esa época _―_ porque ya no pensaba así― le parecía una locura.

 _No dejar ir a Erza Scarlet._

Sin embargo, ahora había algo que temía.

Erza una vez lo había seguido en uno de sus escapes y cuando él le había pedido con calma fría que si lo podía dejar solo, ella lo había mirado con tristeza, conteniendo las lágrimas, con la voz entrecortada y le había dicho algo que lo había dejado petrificado **―Lo siento. No me acercaré más… si quieres estar solo, te dejaré solo** ―en cualquier otra persona no habría sido más que cortesía al respetar su deseo, pero en ese momento sintió que había mucho más detrás de esas palabras.

« _¿Y si ella ya se había cansado de su rechazo?»_

 _«¿Y si ella ya no quiere tener más esperanzas en mí?»_

 _«¿Y si ella ya encontró a alguien más?»_

 _«¿¡Y si ella ya no me quiere!?_ »

Después de ese día Erza se había portado con él como lo hacia con todos, y él sabía que ella no era ella misma, o al menos no por completo. Ya no lo regañaba cuando Meredy lo acusaba por ser siempre tan serio y no preocuparse más por él mismo, no le aconsejaba sobre relacionarse más son sus compañeros de gremio, y cuando estaban a solas ella era la que buscaba la excusa para alejarse. Jellal sentía una lejanía por parte de Erza que nunca antes había estado; esa noche en que le había pedido que lo dejase a solas ella había cumplido su deseo, se había apartado de él, y aunque siguieron viéndose notaba que a pesar de sentir que hacia lo correcto al buscar redención con Crime Sorcière , ahora algo grande faltaba.

 _Y ese algo era ella._

 _«¿Sin ella que importancia tiene mi redención o la libertad?»_

Y aunque Erza ya lo había perdonado por eso y le pidió no volverse a culpar por ello, sintió miedo al notar que el silencio era tan abrumador, la calle solitaria, la nieve cayendo silente, los labios de Erza sellados.

 _«¿Entre nosotros nunca podrá haber nada?»_

Sin darse cuenta colocó una mano en el hombro abrigado de la mujer y apretó un poco.

 _Nunca podría decirle su verdad…_

Erza habló y su mundo volvió a iluminarse.

― **Todos estaban…** ―no sabía por qué había decidido hablar, pero al sentir el silencio tuvo miedo de que Jellal se alejase y cuando sintió su mano en su hombro su boca había actuado sola y no solo eso, no pudo evitar imprimirle un tono aniñado y de reclamo a su voz a pesar de que desde aquella noche en que él había rechazado su presencia de nuevo se había prometido no tratar de acercarse más a él hasta que Jellal estuviese listo ―aunque sabía que había fallado en algunas ocasiones―, mas no podía evitar la felicidad que le embargaba cuando estaba con él o cuando hablaba con él.

 _Pero era doloroso._

Casi insoportable era el dolor que sentía cuando Jellal decidía poner esa barrera, sin embargo algo hizo que lo intentara una vez más.

 _Después de todo era navidad y quería creer en milagros._

―… **todos estaban coqueteando entre ellos, y me sentí dejada de lado…** ―continuó la mujer― **Y bueno… creo que me puse un poco celosa por eso…** ―Su tono incrementaba en el nivel de reproche infantil, como si él tuviese la culpa de que ella solo pensase en lo maravilloso que sería que Jellal hubiese estado con ella en esa reunión en la casa de Lucy―, **eso es todo lo que recuerdo…** ―remató su tono con su mejor mirada de reproche, culpándolo directamente y esperando que eso lo hiciera ver lo que en realidad ella quería decir:

 _"Quería que estuvieses conmigo, Jellal"_

Jellal observó el rostro de la pelirroja con calma, pero con las emociones bullendo dentro de él.

 _«¿Erza Scarlet, la mujer que no me reclamó nada cuando le confesé que lo de la prometida era mentira me reclama?»_

 _«¿Erza Scarlet me está reclamando por no estar con ella en navidad?»_

 _«¿Erza Scarlet me insinúa que ella habría deseado que yo estuviese con ella "coqueteando"?»_

 _«¡Estás imaginando cosas, Jellal!»_

Intentó controlar tales pensamientos maravillosos pero entonces ella le había mirado de tal manera que la verdad lo atravesó y lo fulminó. Esos ojos anhelantes y brillantes llenos de calidez y amor por él le decían que Erza, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde cierta promesa muda de sus meñiques durante un deslumbrante atardecer escarlata, ella deseaba estar con él, y esa linda y apetecible boquita fruncida en el más adorable mohín que sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad jamás habían visto, se lo confirmaban.

 _Erza Scarlet lo amaba todavía y le dejaba claro que lo quería junto a ella, en más de un sentido…_

Las sensaciones brotaron desde su estómago, unas cosquillas extrañas que llenaron cada célula de su ser y cada parte de su cuerpo. Una emoción que ya no podía negarse más y que no quería negarse más.

 _No._

El amor estaba poseyéndolo por completo, y a diferencia de la oscuridad que tomó control de su cuerpo y mente de niño y lo convirtió en un muñeco sin voluntad, este sentimiento puro revelaba en él todas las verdades sobre él mismo y lo ayudaba a tener el valor de actuar con lo que verdaderamente necesitaba y quería, porque éste nuevo sentimiento no le permitiría huir más.

 _Nunca más._

En su rostro comenzó a formarse algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba pero que fue inevitable, una sonrisa lenta y ladeada se abrió pasó y permitió que sus ojos reflejaran las verdades escondidas de sus sentimientos...

 _Su cariño por ella._

 _Su deseo por ella._

 _Su amor por ella._

Todo eso se conjugó en una sola mirada mientras palabras simples se formaron en su boca en tanto su mente trazaba algo más elaborado **―Vaya, vaya...**

 _Erza contuvo la respiración._

Esa sonrisa que se abrió paso con lentitud en el hermoso rostro del peliazul la había hecho temblar de los nervios, esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz ronco y aterciopelado reflejaban tantas cosas que temía creer que fuesen realidad por miedo a ser rechazada como solía pasar. Estaba a punto de meter sentido común a su cabeza cuando la mirada de Jellal la atravesó, esa mirada decidida, lujuriosa, brillante, afilada, peligrosa y a la vez tan cálida que la hizo sentirse totalmente desnuda, y no solo físicamente ―que no es como que mucha ropa la separase de tal condición― sino también de manera espiritual.

 _Jellal la dejaba sin posibilidad de armadura otra vez._

Y en ésta ocasión ella sentía que no era la única que no ponía barreras entre ellos, sentía que Jellal no intentaría alejarse, sentía que él no escaparía de ella nunca más, estaba más cerca que aquel día en que sus frentes se juntaron antes de ir a por el gremio de Avatar.

 _Y a pesar de todo se sorprendió al escucharlo._

― **Te llevaré a tu casa, vamos…** ―no podía evitar seguir sonriendo y su sonrisa se ensanchó más al verle sonrojarse en mayor medida.

 _«Oh, como podría pensar en continuar alejado de Erza Scarlet»_

Pensaba divertido al verla intentar decir algo pero incapaz siquiera de balbucear, mas él sabía que dijese lo que dijese la llevaría a su casa, y ya allí; antes de que ella entrase a resguardarse del frio, le entregaría el regalo y le pediría una cita en la que le contaría desde el indulto de su gremio hasta lo que había decidido.

 _Se sinceraría con ella por completo._

― **N-no… e-eso…** ―la pelirroja pensaba que estaba siendo víctima de su imaginación _«Debe ser un sueño... ¿Si no por qué razón Jellal se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa?»_

― **Debes de estar congelándote…** ―se le veía tan tierna mientras trataba de negarse por la pena, pero eso no impediría su acción. ¡Jellal no lo iba a permitir! Y acalló el siguiente reclamo pasando una de sus manos bajo las rodillas de ella y otra por detrás sus hombros, cargándola sin dificultad alguna en sus brazos y dejándola con la cara más sorprendida que alguna vez le habían hecho hacer a la gran Titania.

 _Ya no había vuelta atrás._

Su verdad había sido aceptada y ya no sería ni quería ser un mártir ni un cobarde.

Él amaba a Erza Scarlet y no permitiría que sus lindos pies siguiesen congelándose a causa de la nieve que cubría la calle. ¡No señor! Él estaba para protegerla y cuidarla, y ese adorable rostro incrédulo lo hacia sonreír tanto que no podía evitar querer abochornarla más, así que agregó ― **Vamos, acércate…**

 _La mujer dejó de respirar._

Si la navidad tenía algún tipo de magia ahora lo estaba comprobando, no solo Jellal había aparecido de la nada, no solo estaba envuelta en su abrigo y bufanda y le había insistido en llevarla a casa, sino que ahora él la tenía alzada en sus fuertes brazos y le pedía que se acercara.

 _«¿Estoy tan borracha?»_

Erza lo observó sonreír travieso y temió que fuese algún truco o magia de ilusión, le dio una mirada sospechosa y cerró un ojo, analizando a ese coqueto Jellal con su ojo falso a prueba de ilusiones; pero no, no era una ilusión y cuando Jellal le sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando no pudo evitar que su cara hirviese de vergüenza y que a la vez sus labios formasen una sonrisa de emoción, y sin esperar más invitación que esos ojos que la miraban con ternura, apegó su mejilla al firme pecho masculino y pasó sus brazos tras su cuello, dejándose envolver por esa fragancia tan de él, pero ante todo se dejó envolver por una manta de emociones hilada por los sentimientos que ambos estaban compartiendo, y que en eso momento se estaban entretejiendo para no soltarse más.

 _Sus hilos de vida ya no les permitirían separarse nunca más._

― **Ummm... Esto es muy cálido...** ―casi ronroneó junto al oído del hombre, logrando ―sin darse cuenta― sonrojarle con tal acción.

 _Jellal buscó su paz mental._

Erza sintió el caminar lento de Jellal y el silencio cómodo que los envolvía. Se sentía tan completa y tan segura que deseaba nunca llegar a su casa, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese allí, dejándolos en esa atmósfera que compartían y a la vez… a la vez deseaba que el tiempo continuase para saber en que acabaría todo eso que estaban sintiendo.

 _Se obligó a hablar._

― **Jellal…** ―intentó poner su voz normal pero no pudo evitar que un deje emocionado le diese un tinte particular―, **te das cuenta que puedo re equiparme ropa… y zapatos, ¿verdad?** ―le estaba dando una oportunidad de dejarla y alejarse, aunque eso significase que el corazón se le partiría, sin embargo debía hacerlo y recibió a cambio una risilla divertida.

― **Lo sé, Erza, pero espero que no lo hagas, me siento todo un caballero en este momento** ―respondió divertido y ella lo abrazó más, así que Jellal imaginó que esa era la respuesta correcta.

 _Y sin duda lo era._

El silenció los volvió a envolver y ésta vez el peliazul fue quien lo rompió.

― **Erza** ―se detuvo y no habló hasta que ella lo miró y entonces preguntó totalmente serio―, **te das cuenta que en lugar de caminar así de lento podría usar _meteoro_ y dejarte en un santiamén en tu casa pero igual no lo he hecho ¿Verdad?** ―ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió divertida mientras asentía.

― **Si tu prometida nos ve se pondrá celosa…** ―habló la pelirroja mientras se ocultaba de nuevo en el pecho del hombre.

― **Ya te había dicho que no tengo prometida…** ―reclamó con falsa indignación y con la cara con un leve sonrojo que la mujer se perdía de nuevo por estar sonriendo contra el cuerpo de él―, **por el momento…** ―susurró tan bajo que ella no escuchó, y cuando le preguntó que había dicho el evadió la pregunta con otra y ella insistió de nuevo, y así entre bromas y evasión, entre travesuras y verdades que se revelaban poco a poco, llegaron a Fairy Hills.

 _Jellal miró nervioso el edificio._

― **Erza, yo…**

 _Era hora._

Tenía que invitarla a salir y darle el regalo, era hora de avanzar, no podía seguir siendo un esclavo de la culpa y tenía que darle el valor que merecían las cosas buenas que había hecho en su vida.

 _Tenía que dejar de huir._

― **¿Quieres quedarte un rato y tomar un chocolate caliente?** ―soltó de manera rápida antes de que sus nervios no la dejasen, era muy pronto y no quería que Jellal se fuese aún― **Es decir… co-como agradecimiento por… por la molestia…**

Jellal solo pudo sonreír al verla tan ansiosa y sonrojada.

 **―Ayudarte nunca será una molestia, Erza…**

 _Ella sonrió de vuelta y él sintió que la noche ganaba calidez._

Y así habían entrado a Fairy Hills, el legendario dormitorio donde solo eran permitidas mujeres _―_ y Happy _―_ había sido invadido por primera vez en años por un hombre, pero no importaba, Erza Scarlet fungía como casera y esta vez sería indulgente con las reglas. Además nadie se daría cuenta, todas las demás inquilinas estaban en diferentes fiestas en lo largo y ancho de Magnolia.

Ahora solo estaban ella y Jellal.

 _Solos._

Al entender tal cosa no pudo evitar imaginar ciertas _cosas_ , no que no fuese fácil para ella hacerlo. Su gran pasión por un tipo específico de literatura la había dotado de una imaginación bastante fructífera en cuanto a cierto tema que incluía el accionar de cuerpos desnudos, y al recordar que lo único que llevaba puesto era justamente el abrigo del atractivo peliazul que la llevaba en brazos la hizo sentir cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo.

 _Y calor, mucho calor._

 **―¿Hacia dónde?** ―preguntó el peliazul mientras checaba la sala de estar de los dormitorios de chicas.

― **A-Arriba, el tercer piso** ―se forzó a dejar de tartamudear― **ya puedes ba-bajarme…** ―no logró hacerlo.

― **El piso está frio, Scarlet** ―respondió él tranquilamente y ella se estremeció al escuchar su apellido de los labios que se lo pusieron― **¿ahora a dónde?** ―volvió a preguntar por indicación al llegar casi a la cima de las escaleras que daban al tercer piso.

― **A-aquí… este piso es mío…** ―admitió apenada y él la miró con la ceja alzada.

― **¿Todo un piso?**

― **Mis armaduras requieren espacio…**

― **Oh, ya veo…**

― **¿Ya puedes bajarme?**

― **¿Lo preguntas o lo pides?**

― **¿L-lo pregunto?** ―dijo indecisa.

― **Entonces…** ―fingió pensar―, **no, aún no.**

Ella rió, no se podía creer que Jellal estuviese comportándose así, pero por alguna razón sabía que eso formaba parte del verdadero Jellal, esa parte que había estado queriendo contener durante tanto tiempo. Una parte divertida y un poco egoísta e irresponsable que no quería estar cargando el peso de su pasado, que tenía derecho a divertirse y que deseaba con toda su alma la capacidad de ser libre y vivir.

 _Alguien que ella había vislumbrado siempre en él._

Él no dejaba de sonreír.

Sabía que no estaba actuando con su seriedad usual pero sentía que esa parte divertida y relajada de él había estado guardada bajo llave por demasiado tiempo, él tenía derecho a divertirse y a vivir.

 _Y también a ser curioso._

Por eso no podía evitar ojear la decoración del lugar, las decenas de armas y armaduras que llenaban el piso y que parecían ser el orgullo de la dueña, aunque entendía su sentimiento por esos brillantes y poderosos objetos, le costaba entender porque un traje con forma de cisne a su derecha era tan especial como para ser exhibido.

 _Aún tenía mucho que conocer sobre ella._

― **Supongo que ésta es la cocina...** ―el hombre entró en la clara habitación de mosaico y muebles limpios y las lácrimas automáticas de luz se encendieron al igual que lo habían hecho en la sala―, **yo lo preparo, tú te quedas aquí…** ―la sentó en una de las sillas negras y altas junto al blanco desayunador y ella lo miró sin entender, así que él puso cara de entendido y habló― **aún no tienes zapatos, yo prepararé el chocolate ¿Dónde están las cosas?**

― **Jellal** ―rió divertida―, **puedo andar perfectamente y yo te invité, debería ser yo quien lo prepare.**

― **Ni hablar, Erza, ya dije que lo haría yo…** ―terminó de hablar y le acarició con lentitud abrumadora el cabello del flequillo―, **¿lo beberás?**

Ella soltó una risilla tonta por el gesto al recordar esa misma acción en el pasado y luego asintió sonrojada e incapaz de hablar.

― **Bien…** ―con una sonrisa divertida revisó en la cocina. Y no le costó encontrar las cosas. Curiosamente el usar el sistema de _"Aquí las pondría yo si esta fuera nuestra casa"_ funcionó a la perfección. Encendió la cocina, echó la leche y con una tranquilidad pasmosa se movió por todo el recinto como si fuese normal que él estuviese allí. La leche comenzó a hervir y vertió los malvaviscos de colores en ella.

― **¿No se supone que los malvaviscos van al final?** ―preguntó la pelirroja que no le había quitado el ojo de encima. _¿Y cómo hacerlo?_ Eso era un sueño hecho realidad, ver a Jellal tan relajado hacer algo tan cotidiano como preparar una bebida para los dos.

 _Para ambos._

― **Es el secreto de Meredy** ―la miró y agregó en tono confidencial―, **recuerdo que te gustaba mucho cuando Meredy preparaba el chocolate…** ―se sonrojó cuando ella le miró agradecida y volvió su atención a la olla―, **no le digas que te lo dije, ella jura que volvías a reunirte con nosotros solo para probarlo de nuevo y que así nunca dejarías de luchar a nuestro lado…** ―y él día en que Erza le había dicho que era el mejor chocolate que había probado él se había prometido aprender el secreto de la pelirosa al prepararlo.

Erza rió.

Meredy era una de las personas más dulces que conocía y siempre le hacia prometer volver a reunirse con ellos cuando estuvo ayudando a Crime Sorcière en el año que Fairy Tail estuvo disuelto **―Hubiese vuelto aún sin ese chocolate…**

― **Lo sé…** ―Jellal sonrió mientras echaba el chocolate y revolvía la mezcla hasta que todos los malvaviscos se disolvieron. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Erza era una mujer leal que siempre estaría sin importar qué cerca de los que quería.

 _Él había sido un tonto por pensar que la podría apartar de su vida._

Apagó la cocina y buscó dos tazas, las llenó, se sentó en la silla al lado de ella y le pasó una―. **Ten cuidado, está caliente…**

― **Gracias…** ―ella tomó la taza entre sus manos y dejó que le calentara las palmas, de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, ambos miraban la humeante bebida incapaces de decir más. Erza bebió con cuidado del chocolate y se sintió completamente en calma.

― **¿Qué tal?** ―interrogó el peliazul viéndola por sobre su propia taza.

― **Ummm…** ―fingió analizar y luego de un largo silencio continuó―, **ahora que sé la receta beberé esto todos los días** ―igual todo lo que preparaba Jellal le sabía bien, comió bastante de sus comidas mientras estuvo con ellos en sus diversos campamentos improvisados para no tener duda de sus capacidades en la cocina.

 _Él sonrió orgulloso._

― **La mitad del sabor es por quién lo prepara…**

― **¿Ah sí?**

― **Así es.**

― **Entonces tendré que practicar** ―tomó de nuevo de su chocolate y sintió el líquido calentarla por dentro, y no solo físicamente, estar junto a Jellal le daba calidez a su alma.

― **¿Quieres qué te enseñe?**

― **¿Lo harías?**

― **Por supuesto, estaremos en Magnolia un tiempo…** ―sujetó la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tenía un miedo latente en todo su cuerpo. Se había enfrentado a toda clase de peligros y de magos oscuros de sangre fria, pero de pronto pedirle a Erza una cita era la cosa más difícil del mundo― **y-ya sabes… fuimos… indultados…** _―«¡No! ¡Eso quería decírselo en la cita! ¡Lo estás arruinando, Jellal!»_

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando recibió algo que nunca espero.

 _Un abrazo de Erza Scarlet._

― **¿¡Cuándo los indultaron!?** ―preguntó emocionada sin darse cuenta de su acto impulsivo que casi bota a Jellal de la silla― **¡El Maestro no nos quiso decir nada!**

― **Y-yo… yo…** ―aún sorprendido se puso de pie y le devolvió el abrazo.

 _¡Y él que pensaba que ella ya lo sabía!_

― **Hace un par de días, apenas hoy llegamos a Magnolia, Meredy quería contarle a Juvia y a Gray… y yo… bueno… yo…**

― **¡Es el mejor regalo de navidad!** ―ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes― **¡Ya no tendrán que esconderse! ¡Hasta pueden convertirse en un gremio legal! Podrían seguir con su misión y viajar tranquilamente…**

Jellal sintió frio y miedo.

 _«¿Ella quiere que siga viajando?»_

 _«¿Ya no le importa que siga lejos de ella?»_

 _«¿Acaso Erza no me quiere cómo yo pensaba?»_

― **Jellal** ―le miró preocupada―, **¿acaso no estás feliz?** ―vio que él escondía la mirada en el flequillo y frunció el ceño― **¿De verdad no te alegra?** ―no obtuvo respuesta y dejó que su enojo por esa actitud hablara― **¿¡Estás molesto por qué te perdonaron!? ¡Te juro que si me dices que no lo mereces no volveré a hablarte, Jellal Fernandes!** ―él la miró sorprendido y ella soltó el abrazo y le golpeó el pecho― **¡Eres una buena persona! ¡Te lo he dicho antes! Cierto que cometiste errores, pero él mayor de ellos es tratarte tan cruelmente… ¡Eres un buen hombre y deberías perdonarte!** ―Lo golpeó de nuevo y dejó que su enojo se expandiera, a diferencia de aquella vez en la misión de cierto pueblo encantado junto a Crime Sorcière no se contuvo― **¡Gracias a ti quise luchar y vivir! ¡Me has dado valor y coraje muchas veces! ¡Has estado en mis momentos más difíciles! ¡Me protegiste muchas veces! ¡Salvaste mi vida de muchas maneras! ¡Arriesgas tu vida para proteger a los demás de lo que nadie te protegió a ti! ¡Ya has pagado suficiente y me estoy cansando de espe…!** ―se calló de pronto al darse cuenta que habló de más. Miró a Jellal esperando ver su cara dolida o con alguna excusa para irse pero lo vio sonriendo y eso hizo que el enojo volviese, pero antes de que volviese a hablar él lo hizo:

― **¿Qué ibas a decir?**

― **Yo… yo…**

 **¿Espe… qué?** ―él se acercó y ella dio un paso atrás nerviosa.

 _«¿Por qué sonríe así?»_ tragó grueso y dio otro paso atrás pero los brazos de Jellal ya no la dejaron alejarse más cuando le rodeó la cintura con ellos.

― **Termina lo que ibas a decir…** ―la acercó a él y le habló cerca del oído.

― **No sé de qué…**

― **Dilo, Erza…** ―la miró a los brillantes ojos llenos de extrañeza―, **por favor…**

Ella inspiró todo el aire que pudo, aire enviciado con el aroma del peliazul, aire que le hacia falta en sus pulmones a causa de su cercanía y asintió:

― **Y-y… me estoy ca-cansando de es-esperarte….** ―Jellal le sonrió con tristeza y ella sintió que sus pulmones reventarían―, **pero no es del todo cierto, yo… yo no podría… hacer tal cosa** ―confesó abochornada.

 _Y él se dio cuenta que no podía alejarla ni alejarse más._

― **Perdóname…** ―la abrazó―, **sé que no te merezco** ―sintió como ella se intentaba apartar y sonrió divertido porque sabía que eso la había molestado de nuevo y le iba a reclamar pero él la apretó más contra sí mismo ya que él aún tenía cosas que decir―, **pero ya no quiero alejarme de ti, ya no soporto más este castigo que me impuse… ¡Quiero estar contigo, Erza Scarlet! Mi Scarlet… si no te has cansado de esperar… ¿Me darías la alegría y el regalo inmerecido de compartir tu vida conmigo? ¿Me permitirías seguir buscando mi redención total a tu lado? Erza yo…**

― **¡Acepto!** ―escuchó su propia voz llorosa― **¡No me vuelvas a apartar de tu lado, Jellal Fernandes! Por favor…. Quédate conmigo…** ―apretó la tela abrigada de la camisa del peliazul entre sus manos― **Yo… quiero vivir junto a ti y cargar contigo tus penas…**

― **¿Y mis alegrías?** ―le preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

― **También lo haré, si tú cargas con mis alegrías también…**

― **¿Y si vuelvo a caer en la auto compasión?**

― **Te golpearé hasta que te arregles de nuevo…**

Jellal río en tanto ella lloraba en su pecho y mientras sus ojos también derramaban lágrimas. No lo podía creer, todos esos años buscando la redención y ahora entendía que la única manera para encontrarla, la alternativa correcta a su castigo, era aceptar los sentimientos puros dentro de él .

 _¿Cómo podía intentar crear armonía y justicia en el mundo si dentro de él no había espacio para tales cosas?_

Tomó a Erza de las mejillas y sonrió divertido al verla con la nariz roja por llorar, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo volvió a abrazar.

― **Me equivoqué…** ―dijo la pelirroja de pronto y Jellal sintió miedo en su corazón.

 _«Se equivocó en perdonarme? ¿Se equivocó en esperarme?»_ la apretó nervioso contra él mientras esperaba que ella siguiese hablando pero ella no lo hacia, así que él habló― **¿En qué t-te e-equivocaste?**

― **En lo que dije antes…**

― **¿En cuáles de l-las co-cosas?** ―intentaba controlarse pero casi estaba entrando en pánico.

Erza rió al escucharlo nervioso y finalmente lo sacó de su sufrimiento **―¡Este es el mejor regalo de navidad!** ―y sin darle tiempo de analizar lo que acababa de decir se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Jellal aún analizaba lo que ella acababa de decir, pero no dudó en devolverle ese beso.

 _Suave y dulce._

 _Deseado y soñado._

 _Ansiado y querido._

Un beso que los hizo sentir como los años de separación, las dudas y el dolor se desvanecían un poco. Un beso que se volvía más exigente y más apasionado, un beso que encendió algo en ellos que siempre que estaban juntos trataban de ignorar.

 _Pero ya no tenían por qué ignorarlo._

Jellal dejó una mano en su cintura y subió otra a su mejilla izquierda mientras Erza pasaba sus brazos tras su cuello y profundizaba el beso, con torpeza; a causa de la necesidad y el ansia sus narices chocaron y a pesar de que se les escapó una risilla por ello continuaron besándose porque ambos se necesitaban, de ellos, de ese contacto íntimo y cálido.

 _Erza buscó más de él y Jellal la apretó más contra sí mismo._

Y a causa de cierta suavidad Jellal fue consciente de que Erza no llevaba nada bajo ese abrigo.

 _Su abrigo._

De pronto sintió que sus pantalones se estrechaban pero no se dejó engañar.

 _No era cosa de sus pantalones._

Se intentó separar un poco de la pelirroja pero le fue imposible porque era Titania de quien estamos hablando, y en ese momento la reina de las hadas lo tenía sostenido determinada a no dejarlo ir, pero el peliazul, _―_ que no tenía nada de ganas de soltarse de ese agarre _―_ empezó a temer que ella notase lo que él había notado, así que usando toda su capacidad ―ya que después de todo él era un gran mago también _―_ se separó poco a poco de sus labios y de su suave cuerpo.

Muy suave cuerpo.

 _¡Oh, para que pensó en eso!_

El recuerdo de lo que sintió entre sus manos y contra su pecho en el balneario durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos le quitó la fuerza de voluntad para separarse. Podría ser que llevase un día el título de Santo, pero ese título solo tenía que ver con sus habilidades mágicas y nada que ver con sus deseos y necesidades como hombre.

 _Se apegó más a ella._

Erza sintió algo duro contra su vientre y aunque por un momento la sorpresa casi la paraliza no tardó en reaccionar, sabía lo suficiente de sus libros para saber de qué se trataba y pensar que ella lograba eso en Jellal Fernandes la hizo sentir feliz, se dio cuenta que él trataba de apartarse y probablemente se debía a _eso_ pero ella no lo permitiría. Ella era Titania, y no era temerosa y cuando se decidía en algo lo daba todo, y estaba decidida a ser una con ese antiguo mago santo esa noche.

 _Se sonrojó ante sus deseos._

Jellal delineó el labio inferior de la pelirroja con su lengua y aprovechó el suave gemido de ella para introducir su lengua y probar por completo la dulce boca de Erza Scarlet, fue como probar el paraíso.

 _La esencia de ella y el chocolate._

De pronto no era suficiente, en especial cuando ella se unió al masaje con su húmeda lengua, y como si él no supiese que Titania era una mujer hecha para la lucha, la lengua de ella se encargó de dejárselo claro.

 _Ambos sentían sus mentes dar vueltas._

 _Sus cuerpos más y más calientes._

 _Sus corazones a un ritmo desenfrenado._

 _Sus almas a punto de fusionarse._

― **Erza… Er-erza…** ―susurró con falta de aliento el peliazul entre beso y beso―, **yo no soy un ser noble, si seguimos así…**

Ella tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y le dio un pequeño mordisco, sorprendiendo al peliazul por el movimiento travieso **―Yo tampoco soy tan noble… por favor… continúa, Jellal…**

Y él no pudo decirle más que no.

 _Ya no._

Estaba harto de decirle que no a Erza Scarlet.

La besó de nuevo, suavemente, y se separó de ella un poco para después volver a acercarse, pero solo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 _Con ternura, con cariño._

Ella suspiró agradecida pero frustrada y él sonrió lenta y traviesamente poniéndola más nerviosa porque esa sonrisa en él indicaba diversión genuina.

 _Y ella sentía que moría por esa diversión._

Jellal continuó, le besó la punta de la nariz, le besó cada mejilla, la frente, besó sus parpados y el centro de sus cejas, después le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisco sacando de ella un suspiro necesitado, besó su mandíbula y bajó por su cuello pero su abrigo le impedía besarlo apropiadamente.

 _¡Su propio e insolente abrigo!_

Erza también se dio cuenta de tal insolencia y llevó sus manos a los botones, pero las manos del hombre que la estaba volviendo loca se lo impidió y le susurró al oído con voz ronca mientras la tomaba en brazos de nuevo **―Aquí no…** ―Erza entendió y le indicó entre la bruma del placer la habitación. Una habitación en la que no tardaron en llegar, tal vez porque entre beso y beso no se dio cuenta, o tal vez Jellal había usado _meteoro_.

 _No lo sabía y no le importaba._

Él la puso de pie frente a su cama grande y suave, la besó con ternura y le habló con cariño y nerviosismo **―¿Estás segura?** ―le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos para que le mirara y ella asintió, a lo que él respondió poniendo su frente contra la de ella― **No tienes que apresurarte, podemos…. Podemos esperar…**

 _Por ella esperaría toda su vida…_

― **Jellal yo…** ―elevó su mano para acariciar el tatuaje en la mejilla del hombre en frente suyo―, **estoy cansada de esperar…** ―con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada afilada y oscurecida por el deseo metió sus manos bajo la camisa del peliazul, acariciando su duro y trabajado cuerpo, un cuerpo que había sentido contra ella en aquel balneario en Crocus y que la hacia tener fantasías reprochables cada vez que leía uno de sus libros favoritos. Jellal se separó un poco de ella y la ayudó a quitarse la camisa mientras ella bajaba una mano a sus pantalones, los desabotonaba y los abría un poco.

 _Erza Scarlet era fuego y pasión, como evocaba su cabello escarlata._

Jellal dejó que su pantalón y bóxer cayeran, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró a un lado junto con las prendas que habían caído a sus pies, probablemente cayendo junto a su camisa, no lo supo porque estaba concentrado viendo los ojos de la mujer que lo volvía loco, llenos de deseo por él.

 _Una mujer de la que ya no iba a escapar más._

Con delicadeza acercó sus manos al abrigo que la cubría, botón a botón aguantó la respiración y se concentró en su hermoso rostro, en sus ojos brillantes, en esos labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos y de esas hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, todos los botones se abrieron y él no miró, solo se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, y ella suspiró mezclando sus alientos, él abrió un poco el abrigo, desanudando la bufanda y la deslizó por su hermoso cuello.

 _Erza se estremeció._

La suave bufanda impregnaba de ese deliciosa aroma la acarició en su cuello, descendió por sus hombros, resbaló por uno de sus pechos y como si fuese una caricia producida por las manos del dueño de la bufanda Erza sintió un escalofrío de placer y las rodillas le fallaron.

 _¡A Ella!_

A la poderosa Titania una bufanda la había puesto a temblar,

Y mientras Erza buscaba fuerzas para seguir de pie sintió un calor mayor recorrer su ser, cuando se dio cuenta que el abrigo también había resbalado por su cuerpo y Jellal la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y las pupilas dilatadas de deseo por ella…

 _Como las de ella estaban por él._

Jellal tenía a Erza frente a él desnuda y con solo el gorrito de Santa, justo como la encontró esa noche, como si fuese su regalo.

 _¿Pero qué ironía?_

Eso era verdad, Erza era el más grande regalo de su vida.

 _Y estaba dispuesto a tomarlo…_

Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, los besó con suavidad, pasó sus manos por ese hermoso cabello escarlata que tanto amaba y de paso hizo caer el dichoso gorrito rojo, sin esperar más la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, la recostó con cuidado y bajó con su boca al cuello que antes le había sido vedado por su insolente abrigo, lo besó, lo lamió, lo chupó y lo mordió con suavidad, la pelirroja se removió debajo de él anhelante de más y con gemidos exigió todo de él y Jellal sabía que debía cumplirle a pesar de que estaba nervioso.

 _Muy nervioso…_

Puede que como Siegrain hubiese tenido experiencias en ese campo, y que al fusionarse con su proyección las almacenase en él, pero como Jellal no tenía más que ese recuerdo de su identidad falsa. Mientras estuvo en la Torre era demasiado narcisista como para querer tomar a alguna de las mujeres en la Torre y luego de eso había estado sin memoria y preso, y amando a Erza Scarlet.

 _Improvisó sobre la base de la teoría._

Bajó hasta el delicado hombro que siempre cargaba el peso de los demás en ellos y lo besó con suavidad, luego mordió con cuidado su clavícula y deslizó su lengua a uno de esos suaves montículos que ya había tenido entre sus manos una vez, besó su circunferencia, clavó sus dientes en la parte inferior de uno y cuando ella se arqueó gimiendo más fuerte subió con su lengua hasta la cima rosa y tomó con su boca uno de esos pezones rosas y delicados, lo sintió endurecerse contra su lengua y arrugarse de excitación, ella dejó salir su nombre con una voz tan llena de placer que Jellal sintió dolor en su entrepierna pero decidió no hacerle caso y darle aún más placer a su pelirroja.

 _Ella siempre usaba su cuerpo para proteger a los demás, era hora de brindarle placer._

Así que subió su mano a su otro pecho y lo masajeó con cuidado, tomó su otro pezón entre sus dedos y jugó con él, luego lo soltó y lo volvió a tomar mientras la sentía arquearse y respirar con dificultad entre cada caricia, entre cada beso y pequeño mordisco en cada fibra de ese cuerpo que tantas veces fue atormentado con dolor.

 _Las uñas de ella se le clavaron en el brazo._

 **―Je-jellal…** ―era lo único que podía decir una y otra vez. Sentía electricidad en todo su cuerpo y no podía formar más palabras que el nombre del que la estaba amando de esa manera tan perfecta, y aunque estaba nerviosa porque su experiencia se limitaba a los libros que leía, decidió que no podía dejar que él hiciese todo el trabajo, clavó sus uñas en sus poderosos brazos cuando él pellizcó la cima de uno de sus pechos y succionó el otro con su ávida boca, cuando pudo recuperar un poco la respiración paseó sus manos desde las hebras azules de su sedoso cabello hasta la espalda de ese poderoso y seductor mago y lo acercó a ella, luego las pasó por sus costados, y cuando él se separó un poco de ella para tomar con la boca su otro seno ella aprovechó para acariciar ese cincelado pecho masculino y esos abdominales que la habían hecho pecar en sueños más veces de las que podía recordar.

 _Pero ya no era pecado, era amor puro._

 _Ya no era sueño, era realidad._

Jellal apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y aún así un gruñido escapó de su boca al sentir las pequeñas manos de ella acariciar su cuerpo con necesidad, él volvió a subir a su boca y la tomó al completo, con lengua, con dientes…

 _Con amor._

Erza rozó curiosa la erección del peliazul y lo sintió duro, grande y caliente.

 _Se mordió un labio con expectación._

Jellal gruñó contra su cuello y ella sonrió satisfecha, y ahora más envalentonada paseó la palma de su mano en la endurecida longitud, logrando que Jellal se detuviese para respirar hondo y la mirara con reproche.

― **Erza… estoy intentando hacer esto _bien_ …** ―sus ojos indicaban lo que realmente le estaba costando contenerse.

― **Y yo estoy otra vez intentando que entiendas lo que quiero…** ―a pesar del bochorno sonrió traviesa y él le devolvió la sonrisa lentamente incapaz de rebatir sus palabras, así que mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios una de esas grandes y fuertes manos se colaba al mismo tiempo entre sus muslos, los separaba un poco y rozaba su entrada haciéndola sentir un nudo en su vientre.

 _Logrando que gimiera suavemente con el toque._

― **Erza…** ―uno de sus dedos acarició uno de sus pliegues, sintiendo la humedad de ella y acabando casi que al completo con su autocontrol.

 _Ella estaba lista para él._

― **Jellal…** ―cerró los ojos con placer al sentir como él adentraba ese dedo en ella― **Je-Jellal ammh…**

― **Calma…** ―su voz ronca la tranquilizaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo―, **no quiero causarte ningún daño…** ―introdujo un segundo dedo y como si conociese a la perfección ese hermoso cuerpo encontró el centro de placer de la pelirroja, lo tomó entre ambos dedos y lo movió en un lento y torturador circulo.

 **―¡OH…! Ahhhm…**

Jellal la miró retorcerse de placer y continuó dándoselo, en ocasiones se detenía y cuando ella recuperaba la respiración lo volvía a tomar, y a estirar, mientras ella rasguñaba su espalda y sus brazos. Sacó y metió sus dedos varias veces y en algún momento Erza comenzó a mover su cadera contra su mano y al sincronizarse con sus dedos la sintió estrecharse poco a poco así que aumentó su velocidad…

 _Erza explotó…_

Jellal recibió la húmeda explosión en sus dedos y los sacó lentamente de ella, se dedicó a no perderse ningún detalle de su placer, de sus pechos húmedos subiendo y bajando mientras intentaba obtener oxígeno, de sus labios entreabiertos, de sus mejillas rojas y de su cabello escarlata revuelto en las sabanas verdes de la cama.

 _Era tan hermosa y perfecta…_

Era tan increíble que ella se entregara a él de esa forma.

Cerró los ojos.

 _«Yo no la merezco…»_

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir una caricia en su miembro, subiendo un poco y luego bajando, abrió los ojos y la mirada decidida y lujuriosa de ella lo recibió **―Ni lo pienses… ¡No permitiré que huyas!** ―apretó su dureza con su mano y él olvidó todo, se subió sobre ella, la besó, se colocó entre sus piernas y se sorprendió cuando ella subió una de sus piernas a su cadera **―Quiero ser tuya por siempre…**

 _No había escape de eso._

Él sonrió, se colocó en el húmedo lugar que le ofrecía, y; finalmente, con infinita ternura le susurró su verdad **―Te amo, Erza Scarlet, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré…** ―ella escuchó cada palabra y derramó una lágrima cuando él se enterró en ella con una sola y gentil embestida.

 _Al fin eran uno…_

Eran uno _,_ como sus almas lo habían sido siempre.

 _Gimieron en aceptación uno del otro._

Ella estaba tan húmeda, tan cálida y tan estrecha que él sintió la entrada del paraíso en la primera acometida, sin embargo decidió esperar por ello y en su lugar se bebió la lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla **― Perdóname por lastimarte…** ―había dicho que no la dañaría pero acababa de hacerlo.

 _Ella sonrió al ver su expresión culpable._

― **Tonto…** ―le reclamó ella mientras movía su cadera y hacía a Jellal ahogar un ronco gruñido―, **si lloré fue por lo que dijiste…** ―él abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella continuó― **aguanté dos disparos del gigantesco cañón júpiter, no quiero bajarte la moral, pero nada puede hacerme sentir dolor después de eso...**

Jellal rompió a reír.

Cada carcajada le daba placer al moverse dentro de ella por los pequeños espasmos pero no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de la boca de Erza Scarlet.

 _¡Oh, como amaba a esa mujer!_

― **No vayas a llorar de nuevo, Erza…** ―le dijo entre risas― **pero cada segundo que pasa te amo más…** ―le besó la nariz y ella sonrió, lo abrazó y movió de nuevo su cadera haciendo gemir a ambos.

― **Yo también te amo, Jellal, siempre lo he hecho y sé que siempre lo haré…**

Jellal la besó y comenzó a moverse.

Sus caderas se buscaban la una a la otra, como imanes que se atraen y se repelen al mismo tiempo, chocaban y se separaban, la humedad del sonido era opacada por los gemidos que salían de ambos, por el sonido de la cama y por las palabras que ambos soltaban entre murmullos.

 _Jellal._

 _Erza._

 _Sí._

 _Más._

Palabras que para los amantes tienen más sentido que oraciones enteras de la más fina literatura.

 _Ammh…_

 _Ahhh…_

 _Ummh…_

 _Oh…_

Sonidos incoherentes que para los que se aman en cuerpo y alma tienen más significado que cualquier otra palabra rebuscada.

Jellal entró en ella más rápido, más fuerte, y más profundo, sintiéndola estrecharse más y llevándolo a la completa locura. Erza subió más su pierna y lo recibió al completo todas las veces, y cuando sintió que nada podía mejorar todo lo que ya había sentido, Jellal se adentró una vez más, más fuerte, más profundo… y ella solo pudo gemir fuerte su nombre y entregarse a la sensación que la embargó al sentir la explosión de Jellal dentro de ella.

 _Él no pudo evitar caer sobre ella._

 _Ella se sentía flotar._

Cuando Jellal recuperó un poco de su sentido sintió las manos de Erza jugando con su cabello, arrullándolo y besando su hombro, el peliazul besó ese amado cabello escarlata y usando la poca fuerza que había recuperado la pasó a su lado y la acurrucó en su pecho, allí, en donde su corazón latía errático mientras unían sus meñiques para afianzar otra promesa muda.

 _No volver a separarse uno del otro._

Aún unidos Jellal la besó, y ella lo besó a su vez, acariciando con su mano libre el tatuaje en su apuesto rostro como había deseado hacerlo tantas veces antes. Ya ni siquiera sabían dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, y mientras el sueño los vencía, se murmuraron palabras de amor que llevaban años conteniendo.

 _Tantos años y tanto amor…_

Cuando Erza abrió los ojos de nuevo observó a Jellal tomando el abrigo que le había prestado y sintió miedo, así que cerró los ojos, sabía que Jellal no estaba obligado a quedarse con ella esa noche, sabía que Jellal tenía cosas que arreglar con su gremio... pero… era lo que más deseaba.

 _Seguir dormida en sus brazos._

Apretó más los ojos, sentía que lloraría si escuchaba la puerta de su habitación, pero en lugar de eso un peso sobre la cama le calmó el corazón y su aterciopelada voz le calmó su alma.

― **No me iré…** ―se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Entendía el miedo de su Scarlet, él siempre tenía que irse, siempre estaban despidiéndose cuando apenas se reencontraban, pero esa vez no era así.

 _Ésta vez era diferente._

Ella abrió los ojos apenada por dudar de él, pero a la vez feliz de que nunca necesitasen palabras para entender los miedos del otro.

― **Solo buscaba tu regalo de navidad…** ―continuó el azulado y sonrió divertido al verla abrir los ojos a más no poder.

― **¿Mi regalo?**

― **Por eso te encontré, andaba buscándote…** ―se acostó a su lado y la volvió a acurrucar entre su pecho―, **por un momento perdí la esperanza y luego como por arte de magia te encontré… tal vez más que magia fue un milagro** ―le besó la coronilla―, **o tal vez la magia y los milagros son lo mismo… pero lo importante es que te encontré y no pienso perderte de nuevo… ¡Feliz navidad, mi Scarlet!** ―pronunció con amor su apellido, ese que él le había dado y ella había mantenido, uno que él se negaba a pronunciar porque lo hacia querer mantenerla junto a él cuando aún no se sentía merecedor, pero ahora eso era pasado.

 _Ahora se permitiría amarla._

Pasó sus manos entre su cuello y la pelirroja sintió algo frío caer sobre su pecho, se separó para verlo y se encontró con una cadena plateada con una espada y una pequeña piedra azul en forma de estrella en la empuñadora.

― **E-es hermosa…** ―casi llora al verla pero se contuvo― **Yo… es hermosa…** ―vio como él sonreía encantado y le plantaba un beso emocionado en la frente.

― **Cuando la vi pensé en ti…** ―la besó de nuevo esta vez en la nariz―, **pero ahora creo que me equivoqué…** ―dejó de hablar y Erza le miró ansiosa, pero él no habló.

― **Estás esperando que te pregunte ¿cierto?** ―puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que estaba utilizando la técnica que ella había utilizado anteriormente, pero él no respondió y se limitó a hacerse el desentendido― **Bien, tu ganas… ¿por qué piensas que esta hermosa cadena que no me esperaba y que adoré fue un error?**

Él no contestó inmediatamente sino que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para cubrirlos a ambos con las suaves y cálidas sábanas, ignorando a duras penas los ojos curiosos de ella, entrelazó una de sus manos con las de la mujer que amaba y se la llevó a la boca para darle un dulce beso mientras ―sin saberlo― la hipnotizaba con una dulce mirada.

― **Porque debí comprarte un anillo…** ―ella boqueó y él continuó― **quiero una prometida de verdad y una esposa para toda la vida… Erza Scarlet, ¿te casarías conmigo?**

Y Erza Scarlet respondió como ella solía hacerlo, con acciones…

 _Con pasión, con sinceridad, con amor…_

Se tiró sobre él y le juró amor eterno mientras reían y volvían amarse el uno al otro…

… _Era navidad, la época que trae calidez y milagros a los corazones con fe…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews ayudan a seguir creando historias y no abandonar el mundo de los fics D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **No tengo más que decirles que…**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**

 **Nunca pierdan la fe, nunca pierdan su luz.**

 **Pero ante todo,**

 **Sigan amando.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
